


Druidful

by Divinae



Series: Hale of a Video [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druid Alan Deaton, Emissary Alan Deaton, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles confides with his mother about magic and mates.Also, Deaton has been MIA and gives vague excuses.He'll can't hide forever.Truths will come to be.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hale of a Video [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767682
Comments: 28
Kudos: 310





	1. Magic, Mates, oh my....

**Author's Note:**

> In high demand, Deaton, yes, he isn't worthy to be known as Alan any longer, story is here.
> 
> I spent some time rewriting this (a dozen times). 
> 
> So, no take backs, here it goes...

“Mom, do you have a minute,” Stiles stood in the entryway to the kitchen.

Unlike the last couple of days, he was staying at his own house. His mother suggested he spent the night away from the Hales. She pulled the guilt card. She hadn’t had any son-mother bonding time since the incident. 

Peter was doing better, but still sleeping a lot as his body healed. The wolfsbane may be out of his body now, but it’s effect is still lingering. His supernatural healing isn’t 100 percent yet. 

The story was, he was sent to a specialist out of the country. So, when he ‘comes back’ people won’t question why his burns are hardly noticeable if at all. 

“Always, is something on your mind,” she put down her dish towel. 

Stiles witnessed her sniffing the air around them. He knew she smelt his nerves. 

The past few days have been hectic. His dad and the police department were busy with cleaning up and looking into Kate. Stiles slipped his findings about her previous killing sprees to him. Talia and John have been working long hours since her targets had been other werewolf packs that seemed to have been living peacefully. It’s a fine line between mundane and real world. 

Alpha was also busy getting in touch with her allies and spreading the word of Kate Argent. Everyone is worried about her father, Gerald. Kate was his mini me.

“Umm,” he fidgeted in place. 

She motioned him to sit at the table with her.

He didn’t want to bother Peter. His mate needed to focus on his healing. His face wasn’t as burnt and scarred. He’ll find the right time to tell him.

“Well,” he took a deep breath. 

His mother would hopefully have answers.

“Is there magic in our family,” He blurted out as he watched his mother’s eyes widen in shock.

“I wasn’t sure… if you’d inherit any or not,” Claudia sagged into a kitchen chair.

Clauda explained how magic does run in her side of the family. For example, her magic helped with gardening. She could make anything grow. 

Stiles had assumed she had a green thumb. 

“It skips generations. And I wasn’t sure if you’d inherit any at all. My magic is barely there and your father has none,” She sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know much about it. Since I married your father I mostly was in denial about it. Then, well, now I’m a werewolf. There is no denying it anymore. There was… is a whole nother world.”

Stiles twiddled his thumbs as he soaked it all in. “Would you have told me eventually,” he wondered out loud.

“Yeah, I was hoping to give you more time, just be as normal as you can be,” his mother confessed. “So what happened?”

He smiled at his mother. She’s clever and smart.

“Well, a lot more happened during the incident,” as they referred to almost Hale massacre. 

He looked at her for a solid minute before diving into the truth.

He explained his experience as well as he figured out Peter was his mate. She didn’t flinch. She linked her hands and rested them on the table.

“So, umm. Did you know about mates and about me and Peter,” he tapped his fingers on the table. 

He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to deny Peter. Ever since it clicked, he has felt more comfortable in his skin. 

“I’ve known since the day after you met him.” She took a deep breath, “Peter,” she had a soft smile on her face, “he was freaking out. I can’t say I was ready for that type of conversation. It seems I’m always learning something new. I am like you, I like to know all of it.”

Stiles let out of breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“So, you’re not angry,” Stiles held his breath.

She reached over and covered his hands, making him stop tapping. “His morals are… unique, but I can see everyday how he cherishes you. I can’t say I was on board at first… but over the years, I can’t think you’d ever find someone more fitting for you. Are you okay, with Peter? You can always walk away,” She gave him an out.

He growled, “No. Even before I figured it out, I’ve known Peter is mine. He’s always treated me as an equal and well you know,” he blushes, “he isn’t hard on the eyes.”

His mother chuckled and patted his hands before removing them.  
“And do others know? Was anyone going to tell me? Why hold it from me,” Stiles voice started to squeak as the questions rolled out.

“You were... are still young. Peter is older than you. He’s lived a whole life before you came into it. As a wolf now, I am more understanding. I believe that your father is my mate. We may not have been born wolves, but I knew the moment I saw him he was meant to be mine. And, I guess that is how werewolf mates are… you are the perfect match for one another. Some, like Peter, felt the connection since their other half is born. Others… It's more about compatibility. They can smell it. Your father smells like safety, home and love. I mean I always felt it, but now as a wolf I can smell it. It’s…”

She broke eye contact for a moment.

“It’s reassuring. To know without a doubt, your dad is mine. I am sure that Peter feels the same way about you. I was worried at first. But he has been nothing but caring and loving you from afar. We talked about you know…” Claudia replied.

“So, there are like umm. True mates like me and Peter and then… you someone is near perfect,” Stiles wanted to know. 

“Yeah. To my understanding from what Talia and Peter explained it to me,” Claudia nodded.

“So… umm Peter… is my mate,” Stiles flushed.

“We all know Peter’s morals are all grey. He and his wolf know you are his, and they love you. But…” she blushed and shook her head. She looked at him with determination in her eyes.

“You were just a child. Heck, you’ll always be my baby,” the she-wolf replied. “He won’t push you. He promised that you may be mates, but he wouldn’t develop sexual feelings for you until you grew up…”

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up and face palmed himself. “Not the sex talk…ugh.”

She powered on, “You are starting to come into yourself. Frankly, you’re growing up too fast. But alas, that is what all parents think. You’re at the age where girls and boys may not have ‘cooties’ anymore. Peter is more than fine with waiting for you to be older. He of course was hoping you’d figure it out yourself.,” Claudia explained. “He wanted/wants you to live life as free as you can. He doesn’t want to hold you back. You’re not a wolf and the last thing he wants to do is pressure you.”

Stiles did his best to growl, “Again, Peter has always been mine. Wolf or whatever I am, he’s stuck with me.” 

His mother gasped and stared at him, “You’re eyes just flashed vibrant purple-white”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I could do that,” Stiles deflated. “I’m just saying. I feel complete now. Knowing, I don’t need to worry about Peter ever leaving me. What if he met someone and didn’t have time for me… and Cora…” he laughed hysterical. “She knows… of course. She was trying to tell me…”

“Yeah, she figured it out and Peter made her pinky swear not to tell you directly,” She cracked her neck.

“So, you figured out Peter is much as yours as you are his at the same time your magic manifested. I bet that was shocking,” Claudia gave him a half smile..

“Yeah. Part of me feels great. I haven’t told Peter I know yet. You’re the first one I’ve confided in. But also, I have this magic. What can I do? I have this ability inside me and I know nothing about it,” Stiles’ voice cracked. Panic was setting in.

“Sweetheart, count me with,” Clauda reached over and held his hands and began to count. 

After a few minutes he was calm again.

“I can’t even go to Deaton even if we knew where he was right now. I don’t trust him. Why didn’t his wards work? And he still hasn’t come back yet. He’s MIA,” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, Taila and I were talking about her emissary. She knows I have a little magic in me. She said every time she talked to him since that night, he had an excuse. And I have never felt good around him. He never liked me and I could never figure out why.” She confided with her son.

“Well he’ll have to answer to me and Peter. He can’t hide forever,” Stiles voice was like steel.

“Until then, I’ll go through storage I inherited from my family. I might have something to help with your magic. I remember some stories my parents told me when I was young. You’re great granddaddy had strong magic. He was known as the miracle healer in his village. And one of your great grandmother’s could control the weather. So, we’ll see what you can do. Either way, we’ll figure it out together okay. Don’t worry,” She stood up and walked around to him and kissed him on the temple.

Her parents died in a car accident. 

“Thanks mom,” he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. If nothing else, he had his mother’s love and support. 

“Now, how about helping me finish up dinner and make some brownies for dessert,” she walked back over to the fridge. “Also, I talked to Melissa and had given permission to Scott to skip school tomorrow and start the weekend early. She’ll drop him off tomorrow on her way to work. I know Scott’s been asking to spend time with you.”

Stiles hugged his mom, “You’re the best mom. I’ll have to call him later.” 

He missed his other friend. Maybe Cora could come over too. It’s been some time since they hung out with their human friend. 

Stiles liked baking. It was calming and his mother was a great cook. “Okay, let’s cook.”


	2. Cold sweat and looming doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles magic wakes him in a cold sweat and looming doom.
> 
> He has to go....
> 
> Where, he isn't sure...

The day spent with Scott and Cora was just what he needed and he knew Cora felt the same way. Playing Mario Kart along with some other games, and binge eating on snacks and pizza was the type of stress-relief they both needed. Scott talked about his new friend, Isaac. Cora and Stiles haven’t met him yet. They’ve seen the other boy around but never talked to him. 

They were glad that Scott’s friend circle is spanning out. They’ve been so busy with the pack they’ve felt guilty not spending as much time with the joyful boy. 

Cora and Stiles promised Scott they’d all hang out sometime. They made plans to meet up the following weekend for a sleepover at Scott’s house. He was going to invite Isaac later that week.

Cora and Stiles had been given another week off school. 

##

Stiles was laying in bed with Peter. Knowing that Peter was his mate, he didn’t feel bad asking his parents to stay by his side during his recovery. It made more sense. Mates do better together. 

Especially if one of them is healing from injuries as bad as Peter. If he had been human, his chances would have been slim. But having his mate and pack near him helped him significantly. 

His burns were almost healed completely. He’d have some white scarring but they wouldn’t be as noticeable. 

They spent the afternoon in the study reading over the notes that Talia had received from surrounding packs about Gerald. He was currently over in France, but it seems that his son and family are back stateside. 

“Quit thinking and sleep,” Peter grumbled as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck and purred. 

“Sorry, just thinking about everything that is happening and what needs to get done,” Stiles had his arm around Peter and carding his fingers through his wolf’s hair.   
It had been Talia that stated Peter would do better if Stiles was near him.

Now it made sense. 

“We will take care of it when the time comes,” Peter’s hot breath tickled.

He had worn himself out during the day. 

“So…. I figured out something about us,” Stiles began but stopped when a soft snore escaped his mate. He sighed. 

He’ll tell him tomorrow.

Yes. Definitely. Tomorrow no more putting it off.

##

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat and looming doom.

Peter sat up, electric blue eyes with fangs and claws out. Ready to face the threat. “What’s wrong,” he faced Stiles. 

The moon was the only light within the room. There was no breeze coming in from the cracked window.

It was eerily quiet. 

“I have to go,” Stiles slipped out and padded over to the door in only his boxers. 

Skin-to-skin contact was soothing and a comfort.

“Where,” Peter tossed on his shirt and a pair of Derek’s workout shorts. They were loose and comfortable. Unlike Peter’s usual form fitting clothes. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles stopped and looked back to the wolf who startled when he saw him.

“Put on some clothes,” Peter insisted, handing over a pair of Stiles red plaid pj bottoms and a one of the wolf’s v-neck black t-shirts.

Stiles hesitated a second before he donned them. “I have to go,” he turned and exited the room, with Peter following behind.

Peter’s senses were on high alert. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he followed Stiles to the side door in the kitchen, that led out back. 

They were both bare-footed as they entered the forest. 

Stiles wasn’t talking, as if in a trance. He was weaving around the land as if he could see clear as day. Trees branches brushed against him as they trekked further into the Preserve as if reaching out to say hello.

The moonlight lit the way.

Peter turned as the sound of footsteps came running over the forest debris from the house.

A few seconds later Cora came into view. Her hair was disheveled as if she just rolled out of bed. She had on her tennis shoes with her navy blue pjs on. “I heard you two leaving and looked out the window. You weren't even wearing shoes.”

“Come on,” he turned and took a sniff, following the scent of his mate. “Stiles woke up terrified and in a cold sweat. He said he had to go and I refused to let him go somewhere by himself. And the weirdest thing,” Peter whispered as they caught up to the boy. “I swear his eyes flashed purple-white and his scent spiked and smelt like ozone.”

“Oh, hasn’t he told you yet,” Cora bumped her shoulder against Peter, “he used magic to save you. He informed me that he talked to his mom about it. Do you know that magic runs in her family? She’s searching for some family books or journals.”

Peter hummed as they stayed about twenty feet behind the silent boy who was navigating the forest with determination. 

“I am not surprised. He’s always had an underlying scent and I wondered if he might have some. He hasn’t told me yet. I can’t blame him. Each time he tries to talk to me, I end up falling asleep on him.”

Cora stepped over a large branch. Peter’s feet were covered in dirt.

“Oh, well he said he wants you to focus on recovering,” Cora tried to tame her hair with her hands as she tossed her hair up in a ponytail. “Any idea where he is leading us?”

“Nope,” Peter sighed. “I feel super energized though since we stepped into the forest. Wonder if his magic is linked to it.” He wondered out loud.

The normal nocturnal sounds weren’t heard. It was quiet… too quiet. The trees only seemed to move around Stiles. 

They heard a male’s voice muffled as Stiles started to slow down, tilting his head left than right. 

“Why is someone chanting,” Cora whispered to her uncle. 

Yes, it wasn’t English that was being mumbled.


	3. Druidful Deaton, what are you up too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton... has come home.
> 
> Why weren't the wards working right? 
> 
> What are his intentions....

The wolves joined him on either side as they broke into a clearing. The Moon shined down highlighting a giant stump in the middle. 

Peter let out a gasp.

Stiles led them directly to the Nemeton. The magically tree preferred to stay hidden even from the pack that helps protect the land.

Back in the 1940’s someone cut it down. Despite that, the tree still had magic. 

“Who’s there,” Deaton stood up from the other side of the tree and blanched. With a sniff, Peter smelt blood coming from the druid’s direction.

They found the reclusive Hale emissary. He also smelt of an array of scents. None good.

“What are you doing druid,” Stiles’ voice echoed in the clearing as he strolled closer to the tree.

“I’m…” Deaton stood up straighter, with his hands behind his back. “I don’t have to answer you. I am the Hale Emissary. This is a sacred site. How and why are you here,” Deaton glared at them.

“Where have you been? Why didn’t your wards work? Are you two-timing us, Deaton,” Peter growled as he prowled forward. 

Deaton snapped. “I was doing what needed to be done. If this stupid stump wouldn’t play hide-n-go seek with me and just bond with me, I’d be able to do a better job using it.”

“Using it,’ Cora asked. She didn’t like the wiry man. He had specs of blood on his face. 

Stiles stopped on the other side of the huge stump and laid his hands on it. Deaton startled and jumped away from it, staring at Stiles in horror.

“What are you doing druid,” Stiles' voice was steel.

“I am doing what needs to be done,” Deaton glared. “Even if I have to force this tree to bind itself to me. I was going to have a good sacrifice, but some trifling fools ,” he glared at the trio, “decided to blotch it all up.”

Cora crept up behind the emissary and grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the ground. 

“His hand is cut and bloody and there is blood at the base of this stump too,” the she-wolf reported.

“I would be a powerful Druid if it gave me it’s power. Kate promised me sacrifices if I let the wards down. Hell, I even told her about moping Derek. This magic piece of shit would have to find me worthy if I had the bled of Alpha Hale and left-hand and his little mate. Then we’d have balance.”

Peter gasped and looked over to Stiles. The boy didn’t seem surprised as he stood straight. His eyes had a glint of righteous murder. Flickers of the universe across his eyes. 

“Balance my ass,” Cora growled. “You are a greedy bastard. You helped that psychopath for some more power. You are supposed to help protect us, you bastard.” She spat at him and kicked him in the side.

Peter had rounded the stump and lifted up the emissary. “You son of a bitch. There were human children that would have died.” 

He slammed the druid on the rough surface of the cut down tree. Stiles glanced down at the emissary, an air of righteous fury filled the air around him.

“You picked this boy,” Deaton sneered as he noticed Stiles’ flashing purple-white. “I have been trying to bond with you longer than this infant has been alive.”

“You’re trying to force a bond with your blood,” Stiles’ voice was ancient. 

Deaton struggled but was no match against two wolves, as Cora helped hold his legs down.

“What are you going to do,” he seethed. “You should’ve all died. You’re Alpha is to care free. All about free-will and going more modern. She bit the magic user to save her. She was supposed to die. I see I was eight years too late. I just assumed your mate was human,” Deaton confessed.

Peter and Cora eyes’ were flashing and their fangs and claws were out. Peter glanced at Stiles. 

His mate didn’t seem surprised at the reveal.

“I can use you instead,” Deaton stared at Stiles and began to chant.

Cora smack him and covered his mouth to prevent him from chanting.

They didn’t care as the claws sliced the druid, making him bleed onto the stomp.

“You tried to kill my mom,” Stiles’ eyes were normal amber again, tears pouring down his face. “She suffered because of you. You sociopath.”

“We’ll kill you tonight,” Peter held his clawed hand at Deaton’s neck.

“No, you must wait,” Stiles choked out. 

Peter glanced at his mate and nodded at him.

A few minutes passed.

“Someone else is coming,” Cora stated and looked off to the west.

Talia came stumbling into the forest. She had on the same brown suit she had on the previous day. It was crumpled and her hair was thrown into a loose ponytail. Her husband along with her right-hand, her older sister, Galia stood next to her. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

The Alpha straightened up and the presence of authority seemed to crackle around her. “Deaton, I see you finally decided to come home. What are you doing at the Nemeton for?”

Cora’s eyes widened in shock as she stared in awe at the cut down tree.


	4. Deaton's fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen with Deaton

The uncle and niece caught their Alpha up as Stiles stood quietly with his hands still on the stump. 

Talia did a double take at Stiles. The boy was slightly floating above the ground. Blue flames engulfed on his hands and the tree could be heard humming in the otherwise silent forest. 

The Hale Alpha’s eyes glowed red as she heard all the truths of her emissary. 

“I can’t believe I ever trusted you, not with just myself but my pack,” Talia shoulders sagged. “You were going to kill us all for a little power.”

Cora yelled out and pulled her hand away, blood on it. “That bastard bit me,” as a drop of blood dropped on the tree before closing up.

“I would do it all again if I had the chance. And I’d make sure I was successful too,” Deaton spat. “The Nemeton needs a worthy sacrifice and I was willing to do what needed to be done.”

“It’s true. The Nemeton wants…. Needs… a sacrifice,” Stiles turned to Alpha. It looked like a purple universe in his eyes.

Alpha Hale shook her shoulders and stepped up to the tree. “Emissary Deaton. You are no longer of the Hale pack. Your bonds are no more. Your life is forfeited.” 

She grasped her chest and the other two wolves shuttered as they felt their bond to their former emissary dissolved.

“Nooo,” Deaton thrashed with all might. “You are making a mistake. Stiles, I can help train you. Don’t you want to know about being a Spark. I can tell you all about it. Talia, I can help you find Gerald.” Deaton begged.

“So, my magic has a name. A Spark. Thank you, but no druid. You want a worthy sacrifice and a bond. You shall have and be both.” Stiles replied.

“Alpha,” Stiles offered. 

She shook her head, “No, can someone else please,”

Cora beat her uncle and slashed her claws across the druid’s throat severing his artery. 

Blood splattered as her eyes flashed blue. The blood seeped and disappeared into the stump. Everyone took a few steps back from it except Stiles who lit up like a Christmas tree.

The druid’s hands flew up to his gushing neck. 

Stiles held out his hands and the druid’s body was engulfed in bright blue flames. 

Before their eyes, the former emissary’s body deflated and turned to ash, soaking into the Nemeton.

“You wanted a bond. You got one now. Thank you for your sacrifice,” Stiles closed his fists and the flames vanished. 

The wind picked up and the sounds of nocturnal animals could be heard again.

They all stood in a moment of silence. The atmosphere seemed to warm up and joyful. The ground shuttered under their feet then settled down. 

Galia turned to the boy, “So, how long have you had magic.”

Joseph pulled out an honest-to-goodness handkerchief and handed it over Cora.

“You did good, sweetheart. You earned your blue eyes,” he smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

They turned and began their walk back to the house. 

“Thanks to Kate… my magic manifested, something I didn’t know I even had. It showed me and it clicked that Peter’s my mate. All these past conversations made so much sense to me. Mom confirmed it for me.”

“So, you aren’t freaked out that Peter is you mate,” Joseph asked. 

Peter’s eyes flashed as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and rubbed his scent over him. “You smell too much like ozone,” Peter grumbled.

Stiles laughed as he attempted to walk with a wolf-octupus attached to him. “No, actually, I am more than okay. Cora knew I was having a mini crisis over Peter finding someone else… but I’m glad I figured it out myself.”

“So, you’re a Spark. It’s just myth and legends, but I am honored to call you pack even if you were just a mundane human,” Talia brushed her hand down Stiles’ bare arm.

They easily made their way back towards the house. Talia promised that they’d make sure the new emissary would be worthy of mentoring Stiles.

She and Claudia had already made a list of potentials and she was waiting on her left-hand to be healthy enough to research them further. 

She didn’t want to make a mistake and have a repeat Deaton. 

“Seems, the pack has woken up,” Joseph mentioned as they entered the back yard. Their driveway was more full than before.

“It doesn’t seem we were gone that long, but…” Galia replied as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Matt butted open the back door, with a large mixing bowl in his arms as he whisked away. 

Gabe poked his head out and smiled, “Looks like you are all in one piece, that is good.”

“Unlike Deaton,” Cora mumbled. 

“Come on, let’s have breakfast and tell the pack we are down an emissary,” Talia picked up her pace.

Deaton had revealed some truths. He may have been able to help, but his trust was gone. At least all his wrong-doings, he got what he wanted in the end. 

With Deaton’s sacrifice and a worthy magic-user, the Nemeton can start to recover.


	5. So, we are mates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles have a small conversation...

“So mates,” Stiles yawned as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter felt like his old self again. He had checked himself in the mirror, the scars were barely noticeable. He liked having a reminder of what he had survived.

“Yeah, I can’t believe you didn’t blurt it out to me,” Peter confessed. His wolf was on cloud-nine. “And you have magic. I knew it. Okay, I was sure I’d smelt ozone a few times around you.”

His mate had accepted him.

“Yeah, I was trying to find the ‘right’ time, but our lives have been too hectic,” Stiles linked their fingers together.

Breakfast was noisy and filling. The pack crowded Hale Manor. Emotions were all over when they found out the truth about Deaton.

Talia hadn’t mentioned Stiles’ magic. Not yet.

One thing at a time. 

Even Stiles’ mother dragged the Sheriff over before his shift started. 

“You’re really okay being stuck with an ‘old’ but devilishly handsome man,” Peter smirked.

Stiles thought about his mom. “Yeah, even if we mundane humans, I would’ve picked you regardless.”

He knows in his bones he spoke the truth.

“Plus, my magic likes you,” he let his blue flames dance over their linked hands. 

“It kind of tickles and warm,” Peter watched cautiously. 

Stiles hummed and squinted his eyes and concentrated. 

“Can you see it,” he asked.

The red line flickered into view that connected them together.

Peter gasped and it disappeared.

“Sorry, I am just like super exhausted,” Stiles’ jaw cracked as he yawned again. 

Peter pulled him from his bed and pulled off their shirts and pants, leaving them in their boxers. 

The wolf could see that Stiles was in a growth spurt. He grinned knowing that the boy is his. He appreciated the lean body but felt no sexual desires.

One day, he will.

“Let’s sleep and when we wake up, we can talk more about everything,” Peter leaned over and kissed Stiles on the cheek. 

His mate blushed and kissed Peter on his cheek before diving down under the covers.

As Stiles fell asleep, Peter let his fingers linger over area Stiles kissed him and smiled.

They had a lot more to talk about but for now...

His mate has accepted him. He can sleep good tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt they needed to have a quick talk now that Peter knows, that Stiles is aware they are mates. 
> 
> Also, Peter called it. He does have magic.
> 
> We'll talk more about it, but they were exhausted and need sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Peter now knows Stiles is aware they are mates and of his magic.
> 
> I hope I covered everything. Please, let me know if I missed something. It was a lot to cover. 
> 
> Do you feel Deaton has been served justice? He was sketchy. 
> 
> And, Cora got her blue eyes(I don't remember her earning her blue eyes yet).


End file.
